Cultivation
Body Transformation Stages * The physical aspect of a warrior's body refinement. * Refining the body with the True Essence. Typically, humans would stop before they reach the 7th stage due the lack of cultivation materials or knowledge about the later stages. The Essence starts to permeate the body from stage to stage and strengthens it. At the Pulse Condensation Stage (Reached after Bone Forging) the Essence floods the meridians, making it possible for the cultivator to start on the Essence Gathering way. *#Strength Training *#Flesh Training *#Viscera Training *#Altering Muscle *#Bone Forging *#Pulse Condensation (Meridian Training) (Lifespan: up to 150 years) *#Tempering Marrow (Marrow Quenching Stage) *#Eight Gates of Hidden Celestial Stems *#*Gate of Healing - Increases warriors recovery rate and resiliency. *#*Gate of Limit - Increases warriors spine's carrying capacity and amplifies strength. *#*Gate of Wonder - Increases warriors speed. *#*Gate of Pain - Increases warriors striking power. *#*Gate of Opening - Strengthens warriors soul and increases perception. Gate of Pain effect x10. *#*Gate of View - Increases warriors defensive strength. *#*Gate of Life - Increases warriors life force. A warrior can burn up to 50% of their blood essence and it will recover automatically over time. *#*Gate of Death - Increases strength many times, 260 millions jin at start. "after opening Gate of Death , my vitality and Qi and Blood Yin Yang Strength formidable several fold" "To open Gate of Death, must make mortal body die out thoroughly the death, only remaining Spirit Body, have a good swim in spiritual world, senses Gate of Death is. This broken then stands, Nirvana Rebirth." *#Nine Stars of the Dao Palace ( seven bright two dark) *#* Destroyer of Armies Star in Violet Mansion Dao Palace. *#* Voracious Wolf Star in Heavenly Punishment Dao Palace. *#* Persistent Happiness Star in Two Extreme Dao Palace. *#* Heavenly Eye in Heavens Eye Dao Palace. *#* Great Gate Star *#* Military Song Star *#* Pure Virtue Star *#* Civil Song Star *#* Left Support Star *#* Right Support Star Essence Gathering Stages * Essence also called Qi, the energy of the warrior's body. * This way focuses on cultivating the True Essence in the dantain. After the Pulse Condensation the essence starts to flow into the dantain, starts to accumulate and transform. *# Houtian *#* Qi starts condensing in the Dantian. *#* Divided into four stages: *#** Early, Middle, Late and Peak *#* Lifespan: About 200 - 250 years. *# Xiantian *#* Qi starts to revolve inside the Dantian. *#* Divided into four stages: *#** Early, Middle, Late and Peak *#* Lifespan: About 300 - 400 years. *# Revolving Core (XuanDan) *#* Optional / Better Version: Black Hole Revolving Core. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late Stage. *#* Lifespan: About 500 - 800 years. *# Life Destruction *#*The mortal body becomes a spiritual body. *#*Nine Falls - The nine stages of the Life Destruction Realm *#*Divided into nine stages: *#** 1st - 3rd: Body Life Destruction. *#** 4th - 6th: Core Life Destruction. *#** 7th - 9th: Soul Life Destruction. *#* Lifespan: About 1,000 - 2,500 years. *#* Atleast 4 stages of Life Destruction for Divine Sea. *#* Aka Nanscent Soul or Yuanying. *# Divine Sea *#* Qi starts to condense in the body, becoming liquid. *#* A smaller dimension is created in the dantian. *#* Titles: Peerless Emperor or Supreme Elder (in the lower worlds). *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: About 5,000- 10,000 years. *# Divine Transformation (Divine Change) *#* The smaller dimension in the dantian becomes a dimensional realm. *#* The body would begin to transform from a spirit body to a divine body. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: About 20,000 - 30,000 years. *#* Everlasting youth. *# Divine Lord (Divine King) *#* A true world is created in the dantian. This world can even hold people, forests, lakes, seas, rivers, countries, and even stars. *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* Lifespan: About 60,000 - 100,000 years. *# Holy Lord (Saint Lord) (Sacred Master) *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle, Late and Peak *#* Lifespan: About 120,000 - 240,000 years *# World King *#* Divided into two stages: *#**Ordinary World King and Great World King. *#* Lifespan: 1,000,000 - 10,000,000 years *# Empyrean (Heavenly Venerate) (Heavenly Master) *#* Lifespan: 99,999,999 years *#* Divided into three stages: *#** Early, Middle and Late. *#* "Average person Cultivation to Heavenly Venerate Realm, needs 1 million years" c1399 LNMTL *#* "A person, natural talent extremely, arrives at Heavenly Venerate by irresistible Qi Power one breath Cultivation, for example fights Buddha Emperor Sakyamuni, built Heavenly Venerate only to use for several thousand years, this person will be limitless in the future, some hopes, achievement True God." c1399 LNMTL *# True God (Real God) *# Beyond True God (Above Real God) *#* Lifespan: Infinite, Immortal * Nine Divine Shifts - The early, middle and late stages of the Divine Sea Realm, Divine Transformation Realm and the Divine King Realm Divine Soul Stages (Soul Race) * unknown initial stages * Soul Sea comparable Divine Sea * Soul Lord comparable Divine Lord Battle Spirit * Optional: Grandmist Battle Spirit * Realms: ** Bronze Battle Spirit (Dark Yellow Aura) ** Silver Battle Spirit (Silver White Aura) ** Gold Battle Spirit (Golden Aura) ** Blue Soul Battle Spirit (Bright Blue Aura) * Stages: ** Elemental ** Small Success ** Large Success ** Perfect Concepts and Laws * Comprehension of Laws came in several stages. * The first stage was to memorize the Laws with the mind. It was easy to forget or misplace memories, and when recalling these memories, there was also a slight delay. In the midst of a heated battle, responding even just a little bit slower would often have fatal consequences. * As for the second stage, that was memorizing Laws with the body. If one remembered the Laws with the body, they would never forget them in their entire life. Also, it would become a conditioned reflex, completely natural to use. * And the third stage was Lin Ming’s current stage. That was to use one’s bones and marrow to store the memories. To deeply inscribe the Laws into one’s bones and burn them into the marrow until those Laws became a part of the body! * Concept of Space ** First level: Space Distortion ** Second level: Heaven’s Divide ** Third level: Dimensional Slash ** Fourth level: Space Disruption ** Fifth level: Spatial Genesis ** Sixth level: Space Storm ** Seventh level: Black Hole Vortex ** Eighth level: Tenth Space Dimension ** Ninth level: World Destruction ** Tenth level: World Creation * Concept of Time *# Stagnation *# Slow * Concept of Fire *# Burning Heat *# Annihilation *# Creation *# Manifestation *# Abstract Fire (or Fire of Spirit) *# Yang Flame * Concept of Thunder *# Death *# Life *# Extreme Speed *# Manisfestation * Asura Heavenly Dao *# Mortal World Martial Talent No talent * Can't Cultivate * Martial Talent at base(body transformation stages) is something like Essence gathering and assimilation rate divided by time. ** Perception(Martial Intent) ** Willpower(Battle Spirit) ** Soul and Soulforce(Martial Intent and Essence control) * Author did A LOT of mistakes about talent * Mortal body peak of youth is 30 years * "Of the several factors that formed a genius, martial talent was at the end. But, this didn’t mean that it was unimportant. On the contrary, martial talent was actually indispensable. It was just that in the Divine Realm there were many different methods to increase one’s martial talent, thus it wasn’t considered too important." c1038 1st Grade * Altering Muscle before 30 years 2nd Grade * Bone Forging before 30 years 3rd Grade * Pulse Condensation before 30 years * 1x Cultivation speed * "It had to be known that a normal medium third-grade martial artist, if they started cultivating at the age of 12, and were not supported by any special top-quality pills, then they would be able to reach the early Bone Forging stage by the time they were 40 years old. This period was at least 30 years!" c136 Human Grade(4) * Houtian before 30 years * Low Grade ~ 1.25x cultivation speed, Medium Grade 1.5x, High Grade ~1.75x * "Wang Yanfeng was a grade-four talent, but the truth was that the grade-four talents and above, was also divided into low, medium, and high quality. Wang Yanfeng was of the rare high grade-four talents." c34 * "But for a medium fourth-grade martial artist, if they started in a similar situation at 12 years of age and also didn’t utilize any top-tier pills or cultivation methods, they would reach the early Bone Forging stage when they were 30 years old. This period was 20 years." c136 * "For a 14 or 15 year old to reach the Viscera Training stage, this degree of success could only be achieved by a junior of an aristocratic family in the Sky Fortune Kingdom with at least a superior fourth-grade talent." c166 Earth Grade(5) * Xiantian before 30 years Heaven Grade(6) * Revolving Core before 30 years * "A sixth grade talent, this was not a joke. Many people did not know Qin Xingxuan’s cultivation, but Wang Yanfeng knew. She was at the peak of the Fourth Stage of Body Cultivation. She was similar to Ling Sen(4th, medium) in cultivation, but she was younger than him by five years(20 vs 15)!" * "When Lin Ming had first entered the Seven Profound Martial House, Qin Xingxuan was already at the peak Altering Muscle stage. Now, in fourth months, she had crossed the Bone Forging bottleneck. But Qin Xingxuan was also younger than Lin Ming by several months!.. The Sky Fortune Kingdom had never before in their entire history had a martial artist reach the Bone Forging stage at only 15 years of age! With such progress, Qin Xingxuan had the possibility of breaking through to the Pulse Condensation Period at 16 years of age." * "Shi Zongtian’s reason why he thought Lin Ming was valuable wasn’t in his cultivation speed. For him to reach the peak Bone Forging stage at 16 years of age was also the standard for a medium sixth-grade talent" c275 * "With Qin Xingxuan’s sixth-grade talent, if she learned some of the legacies of the realm of the Gods, and also had a few lucky chances, then reaching the Revolving Core realm should be nothing at all." c349 * "A sixth-grade talent would be considered a top-tier even within Divine Phoenix Island. In the mortal world, the probability of this happening was simply to small; there might not even be one in a billion!" c212 * "Within the Seven Profound Valleys, a sixth-grade talent was already at the top. But placed within Divine Phoenix Island, a sixth-grade talent was only so-so. It wasn’t a reason for someone like Mu Qinghong to personally come to the Seven Profound Valleys." c254 Author definitely was drunk. * "Divine Phoenix Island was a top fourth-grade sect. With her sixth-grade talent, she was a once-in-a-generation talent within Sky Fortune Kingdom. Within the Seven Profound Valleys, her talent was also good. But if she were placed in Divine Phoenix Island, her talent was only ordinary. For instance, Mu Qianyu and Mu Bingyun were both superior seventh-grade talents. As for Qin Xingxuan, she was only a medium sixth-grade. Within Divine Phoenix Islands, most of the maids there were at least inferior sixth-grade talents." c417 Hard drugs? Saint Grade(7) * Life Destruction before 50 years * "She had reached Pulse Condensation at 15, the Houtian realm at 17, the Xiantian realm at 22, and the extreme Xiantian realm at only 26 years. Now, she was already a half-step into the Revolving Dan realm; breaking through was only a matter of time." c215 2 years for Pulse, then 5 for Houtian? Then 4 for Xiantian? Houtian too bad. * "Xuan Ji was the most radiant and outstanding talent that had appeared in the South Sea Demon Region for the last several hundred years. He reached the Houtian realm at a mere 17 years of age, and he also had the perfect Giant Demon bloodline. His talent was almost at the eighth-grade" Emperor Grade(8) * Life Destruction late stages or Divine sea before 100 years * “The path from Revolving Core to Peerless Emperor is truly a long and unbearable road. Break into Revolving Core before 30, extreme Revolving Core before 50, and become a Peerless Emperor at 100 years!" c392 * Also has different meanings in different place for example Dragon One saying, "We too have the life of a emperor." in the 4 God Beast Mystic Realm, Divine Realm. Cultivation talent means nothing if you have the resources. References: Category:Body Transformation Category:Essence Gathering Category:Battle Spirit Category:Concepts Category:Laws Category:Martial Talent